User talk:Foreva
Thanks Thanks for all of your help on the wiki; you're a tremendous force. If you need any help with anything, just send me a message. Mr. Toto 15:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) My opinion about vandals. Maybe i think you should not get easily mad at vandals. See, you are a registered user and you can undo everything they do. Here are some wise and considerate ways on dealing with these vandals 1st Offense- Go to their talk page and warn them. 2nd Offense- Go to their talk page and warn them, this time try scaring them more 3rd Offense- Ban/Block their IP. I am just telling you all of these because I saw that you're going to be admin, and it's quite unconsiderate if you would ban them immediately, try giving them a chance to change. Who knows, they might be a help to this wiki once they have changed their mind. This is just an opinion, and I hope you won't take this as bad or what. Please don't get mad at me. 10:34, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : Of course I won't ban them indiscriminately. People who committed minor offences will be able to get away with some warnings. However, trash usernames like Hairumi and King of space will be banned because they've deliberately defaced Hunterpedia multiple times. And if they create another account to keep vandalizing, their IPs will be blocked forever. I hope you're not one of those who deliberately damaged Hunterpedia in the past? Foreva 10:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : Reply No, I never vandalized any wiki. I'm just a simple reader here and I happen to see how things work here. 11:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Good job Excellent work on adding the Rules. I've been having the same problem. Thanks Itc-chongky 12:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) hi i renamed chrollo lucilfers paga to kuroro lucilfer i hope i didnt do anything wrong I see thank you, i didnt know about kikyo, because I have never read the data booksInfoHunter 21:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hacker Hunter Sorry, I've just seen such information on this page: http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter (scroll down to see Hacker Hunter) I've just categorized everything that is on that page.. YYHPkmnHxH14 09:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) OkayYYHPkmnHxH14 09:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I would like to change the main image on Sadaso can I ??InfoHunter 14:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Tables I think we should keep the tables in style and in the same color. In this way, it wouldn't look too colorful and confusing. Itc-chongky 03:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds good enough for me. Thanks Itc-chongky 04:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) do anyone think the list of episodes new look i have made is good...any suggestions..Hisoka.96 11:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i was adding the criminal category ecause somebody had made a criminal page, i wont do it againInfoHunter 03:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ok I understand, butI also have to say something why do did u take out the photos that most people put and re insert them yourself? for example I put a picture in Chrollos profile and you took it out and re inserted it with ur name Ok im not looking for recognition or anything like that, Im just looking as a huge Hunter x Hunter fan to bring the most accurate info to this site if i made any mistakes I apologize and they wont happen again, I like adding info to this site as you can see with the Pariston Hill page, im also looking to add a lot moreInfoHunter 03:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nen Types Alright then. I just want to decrease the categories here. Hunterpedia is flooding with them. Itc-chongky 05:36, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Categorizing Alright then. As long as Hunterpedia looks clean and free of vandalism then it's fine. Itc-chongky 07:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Screencaps Where do you get high quality pictures? Or how do you acquire them? Itc-chongky 07:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) : Ok thanks. :D why am I getting a warning if i was just categorizing people correctly I wasnt abusing anything?InfoHunter 15:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) No disrespect but that how I see it Unknown Nen Users: If the character can use Nen or not Unknown Nen Type User:the character is able to use nen but we dont knoe what type it is InfoHunter 15:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I changed Gotoh someone put hes a Manipulation Nen User but that hasnt been proven yet, so i changed him to unknown Pictures where do you find all those perfect pics that you post ??InfoHunter 21:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Test Vandalism template Warning Warning Image Licensing Disorganized Links Hello, I've been checking on some articles and I've found some conflicts regarding links, such as: #'Repeating Links '- when a link is added to a certain article repeatedly. For example, in the Hisoka article, someone adds a link to Illumi's name in the Personality section, then adds again a link on Illumi's name for the second time in another section. #'Order of adding Links '- I suggest that in adding links to names, it must be added on the very first time the name/word appeared in the article. For example, someone added a link to Killua's name on Alluka's article in the Plot section, though Killua's name have already appeared on the very first paragraph, then the link must be added there since it appeared first. I could see that the administrators here wants this wiki to be an organized one and these are some of the factors that makes an article disorganized. Maybe you should create an "User's Editing Guide" page to guide users in editing. Or maybe, if you create a policy about editing, maybe you should include this factor since it's for the sake of keeping articles presentable and organized. YYHPkmnHxH14 10:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Duplication of Category pages Neon's Bodyguards category: http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Neon%27s_bodyguards and http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Neon%27s_Bodyguards please delete one of them i am not the one who created either of those just look on the recent wiki activity and you'll see YYHPkmnHxH14 15:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) HunterX Foreva you're the founder of this? Give me a good reason why you're copying the articles of Hunterpedia to this one. Seriously? You've been putting these copyright stuff and policies then you'll make another wiki? Explain this. Itc-chongky 11:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) : So you're tyring to make your OWN wiki? Is that it? Don't think too bad of me but I'm really disappointed. We're having these conflicts to make Hunterpedia a better wiki. You are one of the admins here and you're only thinking about your own rules and decisions to follow? Even the most popular wiki's have fanarts and low quality images, why do you have to worry so much about that? Hunter x Wiki Hi Foreva =D Can I ask you why are you creating another HXH wikia (http://hunterx.wikia.com/?redirect=no)? Forgive me but I don't understand the meaning of creating two identical wiki... Shouldn't we do our best to make at least this wikia a point of reference for all HxH fans? I'm not here to judge nobody, don't think of me as an accuser I'm just curious. Ps: Why the user Hairumi was banned from Hunterpedia? --Bogota X 11:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) : She was banned before for renaming the characters into silly names. Itc-chongky 11:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Nope, HunterX won't be identical to this wiki because the policies I'm going to set up there are much stricter than on this wiki. You can be sure that I'm still going to be one of the most, if not the most, active contributors here, but there are differences between me and other contributors that should be left as they are, and not be forcibly settled. I created HunterX to ease my urge of banning every single spammer and vandal, and I also want a HxH wiki that is legally stable and strict, comparable to the Naruto and One Piece wikis. As for Hairumi, that guy committed valdalism to Hunterpedia multiple times. Foreva 12:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :: You don't have to ban every single vandal here. There's no need for strict rules and policies, or image licensing. What I'm trying to say is just be satisfied here in Hunterpedia. This is the original. Besides, you're planning to make a parallel of this wiki on your own? It will be hard work for you. Hunterpedia is better because you have fellow editors who can share their opinions, not only doing this because you have your own rules. Itc-chongky 12:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, now that I'm building HunterX, I won't ban anyone here anymore, except in extreme cases. I'm a strict person while you are not. You can't just say, 'Hey, give up being yourself and follow my way.' And for those who think that by copying the articles (that I myself wrote large chunks of) here I'm violating copyrights, you need to take a course in law. Foreva 12:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm just trying to be fair. Not because I'm an admin, doesn't mean I have to boss around. I try to consider everyone's opinions here. Now, you're mentioning you're large contributions here? I don't know much about laws and policies here just like you. I'm just like any other contributor here, only given more buttons to click and some authority. Itc-chongky 12:33, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Alright listen. Don't take these things seriously. If you're offended by my words, I'm sorry. I hope you realize the mistake here. Although I don't like the idea of HunterX wiki, you can do whatever you want. But if the community mentions something about copyright infringement, that's another story. And if you think I'm childish, go ahead, that doesn't help the situation at all. And again, sorry. Itc-chongky 10:47, January 3, 2012 (UTC) But Foreva you could at least advise us about your intention of creating your own HxH wikia using the articles in which all of us contributed, right? Know it from a banned user is quite annoying... --Bogota X 12:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure that I agree with your approach, Foreva. Rather than consulting with the other admins, you went ahead and created another Wiki instead. If you had issues with the way things were done here, you should have opened a dialogue rather than basically telling everyone here that you're copying everything over to your version of the wiki. Mr. Toto 14:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Foreva you are an admin! Your role implies that you should advice us of something like this! If you want better policies and laws you should discuss with everyone, not creating your personal copy of Hunterpedia, every wikia is based on democracy so that in the comunity everybody can say his\her opinion. And isn't this the best part of a wikia where we can share our opinion? --Bogota X 16:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Edit stats